


The Truely Horrible Sparks

by Sociopathbrony



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Heterodyne being protective, possesivness, some lgbT, wish there was more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociopathbrony/pseuds/Sociopathbrony
Summary: On what was meant to be a quick run to pillage some materials from a newly found out city of steel, maybe kill some people, the Heterodyne comes across a spark worse than himself which simply can not happen.





	The Truely Horrible Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 for Heterodyne prompt. Almost done! Might put a part 2 to this.

Alexandros Heterodyne rode upon his steed as his long flint sword scraped across the steel ground to send white hot sparks flying at the preliminary forces just outside the steel city town of Staelern. He was in need of more material and this was surely the place to get it. The jäger forces gave up on the metal gates and scaled the walls with the smallest of chinks as foot holds. The shout rang out “ve hunt!” when they reached the top and started the slaughter with dropping the guards over the edge. Their blood trailed down the walls and the gates swung up before it could reach the ground. The rush of hot air in Alexandos’s face hit full force as his horse burned the foolish soldiers blocking his path inside to a crisp. He passed the walls, leaving the Generals to direct the outside battle, he had a spark to find. 

The houses crumpled like foil and the people ran about, some of the more well-fearing ones brought back to the cages for specimen and new townsfolk. He swept his sword again and sent the sparks to the houses, setting them ablaze. The fire spread quickly and conducting the metal warm. The city grew hot as the fires spread to the poorly planned wooden houses. The steel coated tall tower in the center of town started glowing red hot and finally the spark emerged from on of the windows, his face lit up from the fire with stark contrast to the night sky. He ran back in, a door opened in the bottom of the tower and a wave of water flooded the town. Most of the jägers got to high ground, those who lagged were swept and pounded against the steel wall surrounding the city. The evaporated water made the air thick and hard to breath. The fog rolled over the roofs, making it hard to see the local spark from ground level. 

Chaos ensued when he took out a steel bolt shooter. Two meter long roofs plunged through the air hitting whatever got in their way. The houses were destroyed further, the metal ground crumpled under the force leaving craters, the jägers managed to move out of the way for the first part, one of the tackled Alexandros off his horse right before a rod went by. His horse was shot as it tried to roast the spark in vain. Some of the townies were hit in the crossfire, quite a few actually. The mad spark in the tower didn't even flinch. This is what cross the line for the Heterodyne.

“Master, vait!” an similar derivatives called out when he started racing straight towards the spark whose aim was a lot better the closer he got. One of the general directed a group to get up the tower while he was distracted and take the spark out before he hit the Heterodyne!

Alexandros stopped short, using the momentum to throw his flint sword at the spark, miraculously making its mark in the gun and his side before the jägers got there. The spark slumped over the gun and without the bolt shooter to hold him, he fell out the window. Alexandros approached the wheezing spark and roughly pulled him up by his shirt.

“Hyu are der spark of this town, hyu protect der people who serve hyu” he was furious and the accusation was laced with comand and the spark froze, for a second.

He spat. “They're my people, I'll do as I please.”

“Not anymore deys not.” he dropped the man, stepping on the side wound and twisting his heel into it, making him scream. The sword plunged into his shoulder and he asked, “Where's your chief minion. I have questions”

The spark did nothing but let out a broken yowl as the pain brought back full force at a twist of the sword. The movement subsided and he spoke tersely through bated breath. “That-that useless girl... is probably off prissing *cough* over her appearance. If you want her-” he choked and coughed on his blood. “-take her.”

The Heterodyne sqisted the sword to go fully through and used it as a balance as her crushed the man's skull under his foot, blood and brain matter squished up around the boot, giving it a red gleam. The people were gathered in a circle, with help from the jägers or the draw of the spectacle.

The Heterodyne turned to address them all. “This lowlife failed to protect hyu and so hyu are mine now! This city belongs to me!” he slammed his sword through the ground, sending up a flare of sparks that lashed out then glided down smoothly in the air. “Where is the chief minion!?” he boomed, the vibrations could be felt in the ground.

What appeared to be a mid 20 something woman stepped out of the crowd and folded her arms in front of her chest. “I'm here! What do you want.”

“I want you, girl, to serve as a minion in Mechanicsburg.” he said this as if it was the best opportunity anyone could ask for, but she tensed and had had enough. Of course the Heterodyne wouldn't know, and surely be more likely to kill, but life seemed to be uprooting everywhere today so why not!

“What did you just call me?” 

“Vell,” he said with a gentle grin which just looked wrong on him. “Hy called hyu girl but if hyu prefer something different, tell me now.” it wasn't quite a command but it was very heavily suggested.

“I'm not a girl. I am a man.” the townsfolk leered at him and started their whispering. “Treat me as such and by all means I'll leave this close minded town and gladly work for you.” the Heterodyne picked him up and swung him over a shoulder and he gave a yelp.

“Guess hy got ,more than I came for today.” he started leaving, the still burning city, the massive rods of steel standing upright, marking graves and destruction, the mutilated corpse of the town's pathetic spark in the center of the townsfolk whose lives he so carelessly ignored.

The jägers followed him out on the rooftops and the ground, they left the chaos through the gates and the Heterodyne turned once more. 

“I  _ will _ return.”

Back at the cages and carts of scrap steel, the abducted townies were let go, if they so chose. More than a few decided to instead get the rest of their family and come back, most of the ones who had their family murdered by the spark decided to join, but plenty enough to run a town stayed behind. They set out. 

“So is being a minion in Mechanicsburg similar to here?” the ex chief minion tentatively asked from the Heterodynes shoulder. He let him down and spoke.

“It will be different.” and that would be no understatement.


End file.
